Toby Fox's Undertale (Disney animated film)/Transcript/7
6 - Previous - Next - 8 (Scene cuts to in Sans and Papyrus house at Snowdin, where Papyrus, Sans (sleeping) and Undyne sitting the couch as they were watch the television and waiting for the MTT) PAPYRUS: (excited) OH BOY! METTATON'S SHOW IS COMING UP! UNDYNE: Really? That dude gives me bad vibes. PAPYRUS: W-WHAT? BUT HE'S SO POPULAR! HE'S GOT SUCH A SEXY RECTANGLE BODY! UNDYNE: I don't care about people just because they're popular. PAPYRUS: WELL YOU CAN SAY THAT BECAUSE YOU'RE POPULAR. UNDYNE: Pssh, what? (Sans woken up) Popular with who? PAPYRUS: POPULAR WITH ME! UNDYNE: Aww... Papyrus, you're so popular with me too! PAPYRUS: AWW, WOWIE! WAIT... DOES THAT MEAN YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME? SANS: it's the middle of a show, papyrus. now's not the time to worry about it. (The MTT narrator is heard on the television) MTT NARRATOR: Attention everyone in the underground, we are ready to start MTT about in 10 seconds. PAPYRUS: OHH!!! HERE IT COME YOU GUYS! UNDYNE: Well... I hope he does admires his lifestyle. SANS: yea... i was really "little rusty" that i didn't see this show for months. (Scene cuts to Frisk walking in the dark room as Alphys calling her on the phone) ALPHYS: Okay Frisk, stay still and the lights was turn on about... Now! (The lights turned on when it was revealed of that Mettaton was in new reporter costume) ALPHYS & FRISK (both): Oh dear. METTATON: GREETINGS BEAUTIES AND GENTLE-BEAUTIES! THIS IS METTATON AND WE ARE ON THE MTT NEWS. WE ARE BROUGHT YOU ON LIVE AS IT SHOWN IN EASTERN HOTLANDS, WEIRD HUMAN CHILD! (Papyrus, Undyne and Sans were surprised and shocked that Frisk is on the MTT) PAPYRUS: WOWIE! LOOKS LIKE FRISK IS ON TELEVISION THAT WAS EVEN MORE BETTER THAN I IMAGINATION. UNDYNE: This is not gonna be very good. SANS: same thing here undyne. FRISK: Hey Mettaton! (he look at her) Why are you playing around at me? METTATON: WHY IT WAS JUST SIMPLE, JUST TAKE A LOOK AROUND THAT YOU CAN FIND SOMETHING. FRISK: And that's it? METTATON: OF COARSE DARING! NOTHING WILL HAPPEN. FRISK: Well... alright then... (walk around as she saw many stuff like glass of water, Annoying Dog, basketball when she found a book) What's is this? Mettaton: The Movie script? METTATON: OH NO! NOT MY OWN MOVIE SCRIPT, THIS WILL TAKE MANY YEARS THAT I CREATED! WE DON'T WANT MANY SPOILERS. FRISK: Maybe I can read it open. (she opens the script when it was revealed a bomb) What the?! METTATON: OH HEAVENS MY MERCY! MY MOVIE WAS BECOME AS A BOX-OFFICE BOMB! AND YOU ARE CORRECT DARING... EVERYTHING WAS A BOMB! (Glass of water, Annoying Dog and basketball was also revealed as a bomb) METTATON: LOOKS LIKE YOU BETTER FIND THE REAL BOMB TO DEACTIVATED IT! OR IT MIGHT BE THE BIG PINK BOMB. SO IF YOU EXCUSE ME, I HAVE TO LEAVE THIS AREA. NOW DON'T YOU WORRY EVERYONE, THIS IS JUST A SHOW BECAUSE IT WAS JUST A PROPS. FAIR WELL! (sides off screen) FRISK: (runs to the big pink bomb and calls Alphys quickly) Alphys, quick I need to know how am I going to deactivated?! ALPHYS: Alright, I got the bomb book that you have to cut out the red wire. FRISK: Okay! (she quickly pulling off the red wire as the bomb is stopped, Frish sighs in relief) The bomb is now gone. SANS: thank goodness that kid is survived, if she didn't frisk will be blown away. PAPYRUS: I KNEW FRISK KNOWS HOW TO STOP BOMBS, I WAS VERY PROUD OF HER! UNDYNE: Ehh, very clever kid. (Frisk was begin to walk further in Hotlands, as she found a big room where it was filled with spider-webs when a strange voice that Frisk heard it before) ???: Looks like a human arrives. But my spider friends were told me about that many people were afraid of spiders. (Frisk keep walking forward when she was stuck by the spiderwebs) I heard they like to stomp on them, or maybe they can tear the legs off, maybe even poison them. As for me, I heard... (The light revealed was Muffet again with the small spiders) MUFFET: That they awfully stringy with their money! FRISK: Muffet? What are you doing in here, and what are you going to do at me. MUFFET: Well then dearies, since that you ignored my donuts so maybe I can used you for the next pasties. FRISK: You mean that you want to turn me into of one of your food?! MUFFET: That is true dearly, but I got an friend that you might know. (Flowey appears) FLOWEY: Howdy there kiddo! FRISK: Great, first was Mettaton and now him again? FLOWEY: Hey lighten up kid, it could be much worse than death itself. An't that right Muffet? MUFFET: That is right Flowey. Now first let's try my pet to do the job. (Muffet calls out her pet that it was a giant monster looking muffin as it was about to eat Frisk, when one of the spider is pulling Muffet's dress as it telling very important) MUFFET: Umm? What seems to be the trouble? FLOWEY: Aww, come on! MUFFET: Now now Flowey, I was telling my little friend. (Muffet listen to the spider as she really understands it) FLOWEY: Well, what is the answer? MUFFET: Look like the note was telling me that I cannot cook humans because of the violation law. (Flowey is shocked) FRISK: Really? You mean that you are gonna let me go? MUFFET: Why yes dearly. FLOWEY: Great! Thanks a lot for tricking me Little Miss Muffet, now you will be suffer for my vines! (Flowey sent out the vines as it capture Muffet) FRISK: Hang on Muffet, (asking the spiders) please help me out that I can save her. (The spiders crawling as they released the web for freeing Frisk) FRISK: Thank you very much! (ran as pushes at Flowey losing his consecration as it released Muffet) FLOWEY: D'oh! I will get you sometime human! (disappears) MUFFET: Human, what can I say but... Thank you for saving my life. So I have to say, I'm sorry that I was tried to hurt you, because I never really had a friend... FRISK: Hey, it's not your fault Muffet. Many people used to tricked you that because they were misunderstood, but if you need new friends they can help you for your problems. MUFFET: (smiles) Okay then human, so you may pass that my spider friends won't harm you at any time... Oh! you can have my Spider-Doughnut that it was free. (Muffet gives the Spider donut to Frisk) So, wish your luck human. FRISK: You're welcome Muffet. (Frisk walks off as she found the another room was a ball room when Mettaton appears dressing in the robe like a princess) FRISK: Are you freaking kidding me? METTATON: THAT HUMAN... COULD IT BE... MY ONE TRUE LOVE? (Mettaton was about walking down the stairs, as Alphys calls Frisk quickly) ALPHYS: Oh no! Look's like Mettaton is doing an opera! Just remember Frisk, try to jump very fast when Mettaton done his singing and use the controller. FRISK: Okay, thanks for giving me the tip Alphys. (Mettaton arrives the floor as when he begin to sings) METTATON: #Oh my love, please run away. #Monster King, forbids your stay. #Humans must, live far apart. #Even if, it breaks my heart. #They'll put you, in the dungeon. #It'll suck, and then you'll die a lot. #Really sad, you're gonna die. #Cry cry cry, so sad it's happening. (The song ends as the shooting star in the background is shown) METTATON: (sniffs) SO SAD... IT'S SO SAD THAT YOU ARE GOING TO THE DUNGEON... (carry out his controller) WELL... TOOTLES! (Frisk is jumped away from the trapdoor as Mettaton opens it) FRISK: (excited) Yes! I got it pass from this trap! METTATON: OH DEAR. LOOKS LIKE YOU HAVE BEATEN ME AGAIN! WITH YOU HELP FROM THE GREATEST DR. ALPHYS! SO I WILL SEEN YOU AT THE CORE SOONER ENOUGH. FAREWELL DARING! (busts upwards like a rocket) FRISK: (calling Alphys) Looks like I finally got myself pass. ALPHYS: Wow, y-you did a really great job out there. I mean, I just wrote some silly programs. You're the one doing everything cool! So I'll meet you at MTT Hotel that I can wait for you. It's not that far, but you can get some nice food and drinks for your trip. FRISK: Really? Awesome, alright I'll meet you there Alphys. (Frisk turns off the phone as she meet Alphys) ALPHYS: Oh... Thank goodness your here just in time. SANS: and i was now here in the same time. FRISK: Sans, hey there. So what are you doing here? SANS: oh... just want to get some lunch or something. so i really like to talk with you frisk, hey al, do you think i can talk to her when she meet you at the core for few minutes? ALPHYS: Why... s-sure! Of course not, you can talk with him and I'll wait here at the CORE entrance that we will face Mettaton in no time. (Frisk and Sans enter MTT Hotel as they found the dinning room as all the monsters having some food, drink and talking. Then Frisk and Sans found a empty table as they sit down. Few minutes later for drink and food, Sans is talking about something to Frisk) SANS: hey frisk. i like to tell you something. FRISK: Really, what is it? SANS: well. about in few months or possibly a year ago,... (scene cuts to few months or year ago as Sans walking in Snowdin Forest) i was walking in snowdin forest as i got myself bored. until i saw this huge purple door that i cannot open it, so maybe i can do practice some knock-knock jokes. when i knock the door two times (Sans knocking the door two times) and said "knock-knock"... when i heard something, a voice, a female. she said... ???: Who's there? SANS: then i replied, "dishes". ???: Dishes, who? SANS: dishes are really bad joke. then i heard her laughing that she really love it very much. so about in few hours that we talk together about our life and others, then she gave me a joke. ???: Knock-knock. SANS: who's there? ???: Old lady. SANS: old lady, who? ???: I didn't know that you could yodel. SANS: wow. she was really good for the jokes, so i was enjoying myself but i have to get back to papyrus because he will get cranky that he cannot sleep with his bedtime story but i can't remember her name. FRISK: (realized about Sans of who is talking too) Sans, believe it or not. I was also become as good friend with her and she even got her name. SANS: really? so... what's her name was? FRISK: Her name is... Toriel. SANS: toriel? wow... that was a beautiful name i ever heard. because she was also my good friend too... until... FRISK: What happen? SANS: (sighs) well... after few months later that i see her again, when i make a joke... i heard her, crying. like something is gone horribly wrong or something. so i asked her what is the problem, then toriel is said to me was very important. TORIEL: (weeping) Sans... If a human ever comes through the door, will you promise me just one thing? SANS: so i said was yes, then she replied. TORIEL: Will you protect them from any harm, will you do it or not? SANS: because i hate making promises, but toriel... she was only my good friend, so i cannot break it. FRISK: I see, and what that she say "If a human ever comes through the door"? SANS: well... there are six humans enter the underground, so i was also a good friends with them. so i can help them lead to the exit at the underground, but they were been killed by the king himself... i tired, but... it was really hard for me. FRISK: Sans look, it's not your fault. Many people died because they were lead to their faith, but I also used to spare the monsters and even everyone. If I can spared the King's mercy, maybe he can let me go. SANS: yeah. i think so. about the promise i made to toriel, do you know what would have happen if she hadn't say anything? well... (his eye lenses were gone in black) Y O U ' L L B E D E A D W H E R E Y O U S T A N D. (his eye lenses were back again as Frisk is looked scared and confused) hey, light it up bucko! i'm just jokin' that's what i do. and besides, have i done a excellent job to protect you? i mean, look at yourself, you haven't died a single time. (realized Frisk is still got the scared face) hey, what's that look suppose to mean? am i wrong? FRISK: (shakes her head) It's nothing Sans, well I hope Toriel will be very proud that you help me to lead me at my home. SANS: heh. me to frisk, come on let's get back to alphys. (Frisk and Sans walks off the dinner to meet Alphys) 6 - Previous - Next - 8 Category:Transcripts